Potop/Rozdział LXII
Województwo lubelskie w znacznej części, a podlaskie niemal zupełnie, było w ręku polskim, to jest konfederacji i sapieżyńskim. Ponieważ król szwedzki bawił ciągle w Prusach, gdzie z elektorem traktował, Szwedzi więc nie czując się bardzo na siłach wobec ogólnego powstania, które wzmagało się z każdą chwilą, nie śmieli się wychylać z miast i zamków, a mniej jeszcze przechodzić Wisłę, poza którą siły polskie były największe. Pracowano więc w owych dwóch województwach nad utworzeniem znacznego i porządnego wojska, które by się z regularnym szwedzkim żołnierzem mierzyć mogło. Po miastach powiatowych ćwiczono piechotę, a ponieważ chłopi w ogóle chwycili za broń, zatem i ludzi nie brakło, trzeba było tylko ująć w kluby i w regularną komendę owe kupy niesforne, często dla własnego kraju niebezpieczne. Zajmowali się tym rotmistrze powiatowi. Obok tego król wydał mnóstwo listów zapowiednich starym i doświadczonym żołnierzom, zaciągi szły więc we wszystkich ziemiach, a że ludzi wojennych w tych stronach nie brakło, tworzyły się więc chorągwie jazdy bardzo doskonałej. Jedne szły za Wisłę, podsycać wojnę z tamtej strony, drugie do pana Czarnieckiego, trzecie do pana Sapiehy. Takie mnóstwo rąk chwyciło za broń, że wojsko Jana Kazimierza już było od szwedzkiego liczniejsze. Kraj, nad którego słabością zdumiewała się niedawno cała Europa, dawał teraz przykład siły, której nie domyślali się w nim nie tylko nieprzyjaciele, ale nawet własny król, nawet ci, których wierne serce rozdzierało się przed kilku miesiącami z bólu i desperacji. Znajdowały się pieniądze, zapał, męstwo; najbardziej zrozpaczone dusze ogarniało przekonanie, iż nie masz takiego położenia, takiego upadku, takiej słabości, z której by nie było ratunku, i że tam, gdzie się dzieci rodzą, tam otucha umrzeć nie może. Kmicic szedł naprzód bez przeszkód, zbierając po drodze niespokojne duchy, które chętnie przystawały do czambułku w tej nadziei, że na współkę z Tatary najwięcej zażyją krwi i grabieży. Tych w rządnych i sprawnych żołnierzy łatwo zamieniał, bo miał ten dar, iż strach a posłuch budził w podwładnych. Witano go po drodze radośnie, a to z powodu Tatarów. Widok ich bowiem przekonywał, iż chan naprawdę Rzeczypospolitej idzie z pomocą. Oczywiście gruchnęła wieść, że panu Sapieże walą auxilia, złożone z czterdziestu tysięcy wyborowego tatarskiego komuniku. Rozpowiadano cuda o "modestii" tych sprzymierzeńców, jako żadnych gwałtów ni zabójstw po drodze nie czynią. Podawano ich własnym żołnierzom za przykład. Pan Sapieha stał chwilowo w Białej. Siły jego składały się z około dziesięciu tysięcy wojsk regularnych, jazdy i piechoty. Były to szczątki wojsk litewskich, podsycone nowym ludem. Jazda, zwłaszcza niektóre jej chorągwie, przewyższała dzielnością i sprawnością szwedzką rajtarię, lecz piechota źle była wyćwiczona i brakło jej strzelby, a zwłaszcza prochów. Brakło także armat. Myślał wojewoda witebski, że się zaopatrzy w nie w Tykocinie, tymczasem Szwedzi, wysadziwszy siebie samych prochami, zniszczyli zarazem wszystkie działa zamkowe. Obok tych sił stało w okolicach Białej do dwunastu tysięcy pospolitaków z całej Litwy, z Mazowsza, z Podlasia, lecz z tych niewiele obiecywał sobie wojewoda pożytku, zwłaszcza że niezmierną moc wozów ze sobą mając, utrudniali pochody i czynili z obozu ociężałe i nieruchome zbiorowisko. Kmicic o jednym myślał wjeżdżając do Białej. Oto pod Sapiehą służyło tylu szlachty z Litwy i tylu oficerów radziwiłłowskich, dawnych jego znajomych, iż obawiał się, że go poznają, a poznawszy na szablach rozniosą, zanim zdoła krzyknąć: "Jezus, Maria!" Imię jego było znienawidzone w całej Litwie i w sapieżyńskim obozie, bo świeża jeszcze była pamięć, jako służąc Radziwiłłowi wycinał te chorągwie, które się przeciw hetmanowi za ojczyzną opowiedziały. Lecz dodało panu Andrzejowi to otuchy, że się zmienił bardzo. Bo naprzód wychudł, po wtóre przybyła mu przez twarz blizna od Bogusławowej kuli; na koniec nosił teraz brodę, dość długą, na końcu w szwedzki wicher zakręconą, a że wąsy podczesywał do góry, był więc wiele podobniejszy do jakiegoś Eriksona niż do polskiego szlachcica. "Byle się od razu tumult przeciwko mnie nie uczynił, to po pierwszej bitwie już mnie inaczej będą sądzili" — myślał sobie Kmicic wjeżdżając do Białej. Wjeżdżał też mrokiem, oznajmił się, skąd jest, że listy królewskie wiezie, i zaraz prosił pana wojewodę o osobną audiencję. Wojewoda przyjął go łaskawie, a to z powodu gorących poleceń królewskich. "Posyłamy wam najwierniejszego sługę naszego — pisał król — który Hektorem częstochowskim od czasu oblężenia sławnego miejsca jest nazwany, naszą zaś wolność i nasze zdrowie własnym życiem w czasie przeprawy przez góry ratował. Tego w szczególniejszej opiece miejcie, aby mu krzywda od żołnierzy się nie stała. Nazwisko jego prawdziwe wiemy oraz i racje, dla których pod przybranym służy, z powodu którego przybrania nikt nie ma go w podejrzenie podawać ani o praktyki posądzać. — A dlaczego waść przybrane nazwisko nosisz, nie można wiedzieć? — pytał pan wojewoda. — Bom jest banit i pod własnym nie mógłbym zaciągać. Król dał mi zaś listy zapowiednie i jako Babinicz zaciągać mogę. — Po co ci zaciągi, skoro masz Tatarów? — By i największa siła nie zawadzi. — A za co banit? — Pod czyją komendę idę i kogo o opiekę proszę, temu wszystko jako ojcu wyznać winienem. Prawdziwe moje nazwisko jest: Kmicic! Wojewoda cofnął się parę kroków. — Który króla i pana naszego porwać żywym lub umarłym Bogusławowi obiecywał? Kmicic opowiedział z całą swą energią, jak i co się zdarzyło, jako Radziwiłłom otumaniony służył, jako usłyszawszy z ust Bogusława o istotnych książąt zamiarach, porwał go, i z tego powodu nieubłaganą zemstę na się ściągnął. Wojewoda uwierzył, bo nie mógł nie uwierzyć, zwłaszcza gdy i królewskie listy prawdę słów Kmicicowych potwierdzały. Wreszcie w wojewodzie dusza była tak rozradowana, iż największego swego wroga byłby w tej chwili do serca przycisnął, największy grzech odpuścił. Radość tę sprawił mu następujący ustęp królewskiego listu: "Jakkolwiek wakująca po śmierci wojewody wileńskiego wielka buława litewska wedle zwykłego prawa tylko na sejmie może być następcy oddana, przecie w ekstraordynaryjnych dzisiejszych okolicznościach, niechając pospolitego trybu, Wam, wielce nam miłym, dla dobra Rzeczypospolitej i Waszych wiekopomnych zasług, buławę oną oddajemy, słusznie mniemając, że da Bóg uspokojenie, na przyszłym sejmie żaden głos przeciwko tej woli naszej się nie podniesie i uczynek nasz ogólną aprobatę otrzyma." Pan Sapieha, jak mówiono wówczas w Rzeczypospolitej, "zastawił kontusz i sprzedał ostatnią srebrną łyżkę", nie służył więc dla korzyści ani dla honorów ojczyźnie. Lecz nawet najbezinteresowniejszy człowiek rad widzi, iż zasługi jego cenią, wdzięcznością płacą, cnotę uznają. Dlatego od poważnej jego twarzy blask bił niezwykły. Akt ten woli królewskiej nowym splendorem przyozdabiał ród sapieżyński, a na to żadne z ówczesnych "królewiąt" nie było obojętne; dobrze, jeśli byli tacy, którzy do wyniesienia per nefas nie dążyli. Więc też pan Sapieha gotów był teraz uczynić dla króla wszystko, co było i co nie było w jego mocy. — Skorom jest hetmanem — rzekł do pana Kmicica — to pod moją inkwizycję podchodzisz i opiekę znajdziesz. Siła tu jest pospolitego ruszenia, więc i tumult gotowy, dlatego bardzo w oczy nie leź, póki ja żołnierzów nie ostrzegę i tej potwarzy z ciebie nie zdejmę, którą Bogusław rzucił. Kmicic podziękował z serca i z kolei począł mówić o Anusi, którą ze sobą do Białej przywiózł. Na to pan hetman nuż zrzędzić, ale że w humorze był wyśmienitym, więc i zrzędził wesoło. — Owariował Sobiepan! jak mi Bóg miły! — rzekł. — Siedzą sobie tam z siostrą za zamojskimi murami jak u Pana Boga za piecem i myślą, że każdy może, tak jak on, poły od kontusza rozgartywać, do komina się obracać i plecy grzać. Ja Podbipiętych znałem, bo to krewni Brzostowskich, a Brzostowscy moi. Fortuna pańska, nie ma co mówić, ale chociaż wojna z Septentrionami na czas omdlała, przecie w tamtych stronach jeszcze stoją... Gdzie czego szukać, gdzie jakie sądy, jakie urzędy? Kto będzie fortunę odbierał i dziewkę instalował? Powariowali na czysto! Mnie Bogusław na karku siedzi, a ja mam wojskiego funkcję pełnić i babami sobie głowę zaprzątać... — Nie baba to, ale wiśnia — odrzekł Kmicic. — A co mi tam... Kazali wieźć, wiozłem; kazali oddać, oddaję! Stary hetman wziął na to pana Kmicica za ucho i rzekł: — A kto cię tam wie, zbereźniku, jakąś ty ją odwiózł... Broń czego Boże, jeszcze będą ludzie gadali, że ją od sapieżyńskiej opieki kolki sparły, i ja, stary, będę oczyma świecił... Cóżeście to na popasach czynili? Gadaj mi jeno zaraz, poganinie, zaliś od swoich Tatarów bisurmańskich obyczajów nie przejął? — Na popasach?... — odrzekł wesoło Kmicic. — Na popasach kazałem sobie pachołkom skórę dyscyplinami orać, a to żeby mniej przystojne chęci wygnać, które pod skórą mają swoje siedlisko, a które confiteor, na kształt bąków mnie cięły. — A widzisz... Godnaże to jaka dziewka? — At, koza! choć okrutnie gładka, a jeszcze więcej przylepna. — Już bisurmanin się znalazł! — Ale cnotliwa jako mniszka, to jej muszę przyznać. A co do kolek, mniemam, że by ją prędzej od pana zamojskiej opieki sparły. Tu Kmicic opowiedział, jak i co było. Dopieroż hetman począł go klepać po ramieniu a śmiać się. — No, ćwik z ciebie! Nie darmoż tyle o Kmicicu powiadają. Nie bój się! Pan Jan człek niezawzięty i mój konfident. Przejdzie mu pierwsza pasja, to się jeszcze sam uśmieje i ciebie nagrodzi. — A nie potrzebuję! — przerwał Kmicic. — Dobrze i to, że ambicję masz i ludziom w ręce nie patrzysz. Usłuż mi jeno przeciwko Bogusławowi tak sprawnie, to o dawne kondemnaty nie będziesz się potrzebował bać. Tu zdziwił się Sapieha spojrzawszy na tę twarz żołnierską, przed chwilą jeszcze tak szczerą i wesołą. Pan Kmicic na wzmiankę o Bogusławie przybladł zaraz i twarz mu się skurczyła jak paszcza złemu psu, gdy chce kąsać. — Bogdaj się własną śliną ten zdrajca otruł, byle mi jeszcze przed skonaniem w ręce wpadł! — rzekł ponuro. — Twej zawziętości się nie dziwię... Pamiętaj tylko, by gniew w tobie roztropności nie zadławił, bo nie z byle kim to sprawa. Dobrze, że cię król tu przysłał. Będziesz mi Bogusława podchodził jako dawniej Chowańskiego. — Będę go lepiej podchodził! — odparł równie ponuro Kmicic. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Kmicic odjechał spać do kwatery, bo był strudzon drogą. Tymczasem rozbiegła się wieść pomiędzy wojskiem, że król wielką buławę ukochanemu wodzowi przysłał. Radość tedy jak płomień wybuchnęła pomiędzy tysiącami ludzi. Towarzystwo i oficerowie spod różnych chorągwi poczęli tłumnie nadbiegać do kwatery hetmańskiej. Uśpione miasto ocknęło się ze snu. Porozpalano ognie. Chorążowie nadbiegli z chorągwiami. Zagrały trąby, zahuczały kotły, zagrzmiały wystrzały z dział i muszkietów, a pan Sapieha ucztę wspaniałą wyprawił i przewiwatowano noc całą pijąc za zdrowie królewskie, hetmańskie i na przyszłe zwycięstwo nad Bogusławem. Pan Andrzej nie był, jako się rzekło, na uczcie obecny. Natomiast pan hetman wszczął przy stołach rozmowę o Bogusławie i nie powiadając, kto jest ów oficer, który z Tatarami przyjechał i buławę przywiózł, mówił ogólnie o przewrotności księcia. — Obaj Radziwiłłowie — rzekł — kochali się w praktykach, ale książę Bogusław jeszcze nieboszczyka stryjecznego przewyższył... Pamiętacie waszmościowie Kmicica albo przynajmniej słyszeliście o nim. Otóż imainujcieże sobie, iż to, co książę Bogusław rozpuścił: jakoby mu się Kmicic ofiarował rękę na króla i pana naszego podnieść, to nieprawda! — Januszowi jednakże Kmicic pomagał dobrych kawalerów wycinać. — Tak jest, Januszowi pomagał, ale wreszcie i on się spostrzegł, a spostrzegłszy się, nie tylko służbę porzucił, ale jak to wiecie, że człek był zuchwały, jeszcze się na Bogusława porwał. Podobno tam już ciasno było z młodym księciem i ledwie zdrowie z rąk Kmicicowych salwował. — Kmicic był żołnierz wielki — odezwały się liczne głosy. — Książę zaś przez zemstę taką na niego potwarz wymyślił, od której dusza się wzdryga. — Diabeł by lepszej nie wymyślił! — Wiedzcie, że dowody mam w ręku, czarno na białym, iż to była zemsta za nawrócenie się Kmicicowe. — Tak czyje imię pohańbić!... Jeden Bogusław to potrafi! — Takiego żołnierza pogrążyć! — Słyszałem — mówił dalej hetman — iż Kmicic widząc, że nic mu tu już do roboty nie pozostaje, do Częstochowy umknął i tam znaczne usługi oddał, a potem króla jegomości własną piersią osłaniał. Usłyszawszy to, ci sami żołnierze, którzy by byli przed chwilą na szablach Kmicica roznieśli, poczęli coraz życzliwiej się o nim odzywać. — Kmicic mu tego nie daruje, nie taki to człowiek, on się i na Radziwiłła porwie! — Wszystkich żołnierzów książę koniuszy pohańbił rzuciwszy na jednego taką hańbę! — Kmicic swawolnik był i okrutnik, ale nie parrycyda! — Pomści on się, pomści! — My go pierwej pomścimy! — Skoro jaśnie wielmożny hetman powagą swą za niego ręczy, to tak musiało być. — Tak było! — rzekł hetman. — Zdrowie hetmańskie! I niewiele brakło, by i Kmicicowego zdrowia nie wypito. Lecz co prawda, odzywały się bardzo gwałtowne głosy i przeciw, zwłaszcza między dawnymi oficerami radziwiłłowskimi. Słysząc je hetman rzekł: — A wiecie waszmościowie, skąd mi ów Kmicic do głowy przyszedł? Oto Babinicz, goniec królewski, wielce jest do niego podobny. Sam się w pierwszej chwili omyliłem. Tu pan Sapieha począł surowiej nieco spoglądać i mówić z większą powagą: — Choćby tu sam Kmicic przyjechał, to ponieważ się nawrócił, ponieważ świętego miejsca z niezmierną odwagą bronił, potrafiłbym go moją hetmańską powagą osłonić; proszę zatem waszmościów, by mi tu żadne hałasy z przyczyny owego przybysza nie powstały. Proszę pamiętać, że on tu z ramienia króla i chanowego przyjechał. A zwłaszcza polecam to ichmościom panom rotmistrzom z pospolitego ruszenia, bo tam o dyscyplinę trudniej! Gdy pan Sapieha mówił w ten sposób, jeden pan Zagłoba ośmielał się, bywało, pomrukiwać pod nosem, wszyscy inni siedzieli jak trusie. Tak też siedzieli i teraz, ale gdy twarz hetmańska poweselała znowu, rozradowały się i inne. Kielichy gęsto krążące dopełniały miary wesołości i całe miasto grzmiało do rana, aż ściany domostw dygotały w posadach, a dym wystrzałów wiwatowych przysłonił je całe jakby po bitwie. Nazajutrz rankiem wysłał pan Sapieha Anusię do Grodna, z panem Kotczycem. W Grodnie, z którego Chowański był się już dawno usunął, rezydowała wojewodzińska rodzina. Biedna Anusia, której piękny Babinicz nieco w głowie zawrócił, żegnała się z nim bardzo czule, ale on się trzymał ostro i dopiero na samym odjezdnym rzekł jej: — Żeby nie jedno licho, które w sercu jako cierń siedzi, to bym się był pewnie w waćpannie na umor rozkochał. Anusia pomyślała sobie, że nie masz takiej drzazgi, której by nie można przy cierpliwości igiełką wydłubać, lecz że i bała się trochę tego Babinicza, więc nie rzekła nic — westchnęła cicho i odjechała. Kategoria:Potop